gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Triwilix
Geography The primary sites of the dwarven population in the region are the Three Cities that operate as interdependent and proud sister cities locked in fierce competition for supremacy. The three cities — Durnton, Tason, and Alkton — are alike in their pride of their historic importance and pride in their citizen’s skills as brewers. This common pride in their history and skill has led them to become rivals, but even so they have always been firm in their commitment to present a united front against outside adversity. The three leaders of the Three Cities are the most senior master brewers of the most prestigious brewing guild in each city — the guild invariably being the most wealthy and influential in the city (and also invariably being the best whiskey producer), and the most senior master brewer being its leader. This meritocratic system has prevailed in each of the Three since the death of the Last King whose royal family was butchered, children and all, in an attempt to seize the crown. The Great Ice Valley is a literal valley carved from preternaturally cold ice that sits in the midst of the Triwilix mountain range. Thick and deep, the valley has perfectly preserved fossils, relics, and other remains from the pre-Cataclysm era — as well as some more contemporary treasures. Sitting between the Three Cities it has been plundered by the dwarves of its more easily accessible fossils for mystical use and proper internment. The dwarves of the Three Cities also use ice carved from the valley to cool their drinks. Rising from the southern mountains is Dark Mountain, its peak shrouded by dark, ominous clouds. The dwarves of the Three have long believed that the mountain has been claimed by evil. Most believe that the dark spirit of the child murdering Usurper is the evil that has claimed the mountain. However, nobody who has dared to explore there has survive, so the conjecture is all the dwarves have on the matter. People The population of Triwilix is composed solely of dwarves. However, unlike many of their relatives on the central continent the Dwarves of Triwilix have elected to live aboveground though their cities are as marvelous as any carved beneath the surface. Furthermore, their pride in the brewing of their whiskey easily matches the pride of a Mularuhm smith in their metalwork. The dwarves themselves are darker skinned than their cave-dwelling cousins though they continue to sport heavy beards and long hair in various shades of red and brown. Men and women are both known to grow facial hair though a woman’s is thinner and finer. This, combined with how alike they are in build and dress, means that outsiders find the subtle differences between male and female dwarves difficult to detect — though to a dwarf it’s as obvious as if one were painted blue and the other red. Resources Whiskey Great: Whiskey is, within the region, an important sign of culture, history, and knowledge being that only the most expert brewers are capable of creating the finest whiskeys. The Brewers Guilds are the most powerful and influential merchant guilds and the heads of the three most prestigious Brewing Guilds each lead one of the three cities. While the dwarves have a discerning taste and a high tolerance for the alcohol content of their brews those outside the realm find even the middle and lower quality whiskeys beyond compare to local brews and cases of Guild Head Whiskey is prized for its taste and ability to lay out even the stoutest dwarf. Meat Need: With the concentration of the population in cities and the lack of roaming land with most arable land devoted to grains for conversion into whiskey and the woods sectioned off for lumbering to turn into barrels the region lacks much space for large game, and as a result meat is needed by the native dwarves to balance their diets. Religion The dwarves of Triwilix revere their ancestors and believe the drunken state of reflection reached by alcohol consumption to be an important part of connecting with one’s past and one’s precursors. Unfortunately, Sharixian disinterest in their religious practices led to the incorrect presumption that the dwarves of the region worshiped whiskey and some form of “Whiskey Lord”, but this was simply a misunderstanding of the ritualistic drinking of the natives to reach a state of conversation and consultation with their ancestors. References # http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19092054&postcount=84 Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris